


Cowley Songfic Drabble

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Private Madness, Public Danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowley Songfic Drabble

"We only turned our backs for a minute," Doyle complained. "Heard him singing --"

The man from the coroner's office surveyed the reservoir.  
"Well, the empty hip flask does show traces of that same  
hallucinogen, so I'm afraid that somehow..."

"Got him!" came a cry, and a few minutes later the  
dragging crew respectfully laid the sodden form  
of George Cowley on the bank.

"Well," the coroner's man said sadly, "he seems to have died with  
a smile on his face, at least. What was he singing, did you say?"

Bodie shrugged. " 'Campbelltown Loch, I Wish You Were Whisky'.  
What else?"


End file.
